


Harvest

by chickenrobotguy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Single dads dating, Voxman, Workplace Relationship, boxman loves baking, venomous is a horny dork, venomous is such a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenrobotguy/pseuds/chickenrobotguy
Summary: After Ven moved in with Box, they are working on their "progress".Contains some fluff about sleepless nights, coconuts and family things, and a little smut in one chapter. Taking place between Boxman Crashes and All in the Villainy.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	1. Red Lights

_Ven_

How long had I been staring at the clock’s red lights? This night, I hadn’t been counting the minutes. Either way, it was once again far too late to be awake, especially since getting up to do something useful was no option with my left foot being firmly embraced by Fink’s little arms. At least, she was fast asleep. I turned my gaze from the red numbers to what I guessed was her tousled hair and listened to her breathing quietly. Would it be hard to get her used to her own bed and room again once everything was ready?

Our first days in Boxmore had been exhausting to my minion without a question. Collecting the little that was left of her belongings in my lair’s ruin and buying her a new set of videos game sure had made adapting to her new home easier, but of course it would take some more time until she really got used to it. Especially with the many vivid robots around. It had been clear to me that, created by Boxman, they were all far from being stereotypical service bots, and still I hadn’t expected them to inherit such different personalities. I couldn’t yet tell if this was due to their purpose, using distinctive fighting strategies to confuse their enemies, or if Boxman had just treated himself with an entertaining robot family. Heh.

At least there was no doubt that he was capable of combining all necessary features in just _one_ model. But thinking about it, I felt kind of grateful for their different personalities. As annoyed as Fink had been these days, getting in touch with various other henchmen would certainly do her good in the long run. And most of them had proved themselves quite useful with the reconstruction of Boxmore so why bother complaining about their peculiarities?

My gaze went back to the red numbers on the clock. What had been keeping me awake in the first place? Ah, yes. I knew. Closing my eyes, I found my thoughts wandering back to the pictures of the day. Dang, those explosion clouds had been beautiful. I could still hear the terrified shrieks of the plaza brats, and thinking back to Boxman’s bubbling over with excitement, I couldn’t help but grin. This man was on fire. And was it just me or did his strategies become more and more elaborate from day to day?

I stretched my limbs lightly and sighed with satisfaction, imagining Boxman’s contagious laughter. He had swept away my boredom quite successfully in the past few days. Yes, this sure had been the best investment in a long time, and as a man of business I would make sure to reap the fruits thoroughly. I could feel my grin broadening at the thought of the furtive glances Boxy had given me. If this man was able to leave me sleepless from excitement alone, it was my turn to pay him back. But – focusing on the warmth next to my leg, I _really_ needed to calm down now. Fink’s grip around my foot felt tight and possessive. Oh boy. She wouldn’t like what was about to happen. 


	2. Attention

_Fink_

Oh, those pathetic robot jerks, once again being shattered into pieces by some dumb nerds. How could they be so ineffective with all the gear their boss made for them? The sounds of the crashes had me giggle. There rolled dumbo Darrell’s giant head, ha! At least that Shannon was still threatening the alien guy with her weird buzz-saws. Wouldn’t last long though, huh. Watching just another of their battles on the parking lot across the street, I couldn’t tell who of them were the bigger losers: the plaza idiots or those dumb robots. Heh. I turned to boss to ask for his opinion, but he didn’t look at me. That laughing little old man had his full attention again.

Why though? _He_ wasn’t funny at all. He hadn’t even really _destroyed_ much in the past days, except for his own house with every time his ineffective _children_ made their way back home through the ceiling. When I’d attack the plaza brats again, I was going to vanquish their peaceful attitude once and for all. _I_ wouldn’t ever disappoint my boss and the Boxman like those robutts did right now. But – why didn’t they look disappointed at all? Instead, they were praising how beautiful the despair in the little boy’s gestures had been and talking about ways to improve the fighting strategies in tomorrow’s plaza attack.

“I can go fight them tomorrow, boss!” I offered quickly.

He looked at me and smiled, crouching down to ruffle my hair.

“Sure, why not. If you like to. Right, Boxy?”

 _Boxy_? And why did he even need his agreement? I glanced at the little man, and there was surprise in his eyes, too. But then he grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. Probably the least uncool thing about his appearance.

“Yeah, last night I actually did have _just_ the right idea for that,” he announced, raising his finger. “I’ll be working on it tonight.”

My boss had straightened up again and gave the man a contented look. Turning my gaze towards Boxman, I didn’t know if I should give him a growl or ask about this idea. Boxman chuckled confusedly at the sight of me and I decided to throw one last serious look at him, grabbing my boss’s leg.

“That’s great, isn’t it, Fink?” he said. I knew this tone and sighed reluctantly.

“Y-yes, ugh – _thanks._ ”

At least I got my ears fondled for that. Would we finally leave now? But no, _of course_ they started talking about work again. I grumbled quietly, watching their faces. Though obviously tired, my boss seemed to be _really_ interested. I couldn’t even remember when I had last heard the familiar sound of his yawning. They made it look like suddenly their business was the funniest thing on the planet. Now Boxbutt even got compliments again. Yikes. Was there red in his cheeks?

They were walking back to the desk now and I slipped in between them, earning a light smile from my boss and a troubled look from Boxman. I bared my teeth, but he had already lifted his gaze to boss again.

“So, you said you brought the dossiers today, Professor?”

“Yes, they’re all here,” boss said, placing his tablet on the desk and checking his pockets. “Oh boy. Fink, please go get me my reading glasses, I must’ve forgotten them in the guest room.”

“Sure thing, boss! I’ll find em quick,” I shouted and jumped to the door.

“Thanks, but no running on the corridors, okay?”

“Fine,” I sighed, and whispered to myself: “ _U_ _nless I have to run away from annoying robot jerks.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter? Yup, Boxman's point of view. I'll try to upload it in a few days!


	3. Focus

_Box_

The rat _would_ be running though. How many minutes did that get us? Ugh, I shouldn’t be thinking about this. It wouldn’t change anything anyway. Or would it? I felt his gaze on my head and looked back, biting my lip, then grinning. Our excitement from before had softened his face again, and his smile was full of satisfaction. Was it okay for me to be so happy about this? I couldn’t suppress a light chuckle, trying to focus again.

“Where were we? The dossiers, right?”

He nodded, fiddling around on his tablet with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah. Turns out Fink was right with convincing me to use this so-called _cloud_ to make a security-backup of my digital documents. Otherwise, they’d be lost by now – no offense,” he added at my embarrassed look and cackled teasingly. I laughed in confusion.

_Get it together, Boxy!_

But – that’s what _he_ had called me all of a sudden. Again, I could feel warmth rising in my cheeks and tried to shake it off, putting my reading glasses on. Our cooperation. Yes. _This_ was supposed to be exciting. And it was indeed. Me and him, working together again. Very promising. Feeling watched, I cleared my throat and reached out for the tablet. “May I?”

He handed it to me and leaned against the desk, right next to where I stood. _Focus. Now._ I tried to listen to his explanations. His voice was very calm. What had he just said? Clones? Wow. Tentacles sounded weirdly promising, too. I swiped through the gallery, looking at scans of his handwritten lab journal. Some pages had been marked with the same bright red code.

“BOS? What does that stand for?”

“Huh?” Venomous bent down to take a closer look, rubbing his chin. Then he grabbed the device and swiped through the scans quickly, surprise in his eyes. W-was he blushing? But one second later, he cleared his throat and breathed deeply, a more serious look on his face. “It’s – I didn’t remember that Fink left her markings on some of my journals before she scanned them for me. I’m sorry. Please ignore them.”

Oh my. The letters were supposed to say ‘ _Boss’_.

“Heh. _Kids_ , right?” I said and chuckled. He looked at me for two long seconds and then started laughing, laying his hand on my shoulder. _Now_ there was color in his cheeks. The sound of his voice gave me warm shivers. Had I ever seen him laughing like that, about something not destruction-related? He caught me staring at him, settled down to take a deep breath and wiped away a tear, tightening the grip on my shoulder.

“Well, it would be pointless to deny that working with me, she’ll be part of what you get.”

“She can be a _part_. As long as the two of us still got time to, you know, focus on our – _progress_ ,” I said and looked him in the eyes. One second. Had I really said that? Two. His smile broadened. Three. Cob, his eyes were _intense_. Four. Sweat running down my forehead. What was that face? He seemed to look right through me. Was he amused? But still, his look was kind of… soft? I felt myself raising my hand. Could it be-

“BOSS, I FOUND YOUR GLASSES!”

 _Oh bother_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters already, wowie. If you read it all, thank you so much! I'm very curious what you think about it - and your feedback might keep me motivated to go on writing, hehe. Chapter 4 is in preparation, and it's going to be a longer one.


	4. Greedy

_Ven_

Just a few more days, and the coconut would be big enough to be harvested. Finally. Or should I let it grow a little bigger than the one before? I threw a glance at Fink walking through the greenhouse with her little watering can. How fast would she be growing up? Well, it _would_ be possible to make her another bed once she had outgrown this one – but thinking ahead wouldn’t hurt if we were going to stay anyway. And I had the feeling that we _were_.

 _How_ though? Watching Fink’s green mane moving forward, fitting in quite nicely between the bushy plant rows, I found the image of Boxman’s round face with his wild hair popping up in my thoughts again. Focus on our _progress,_ eh? _Yes_ , of course there was an urgent need of strengthening our _business relationship_ and deepening our _cooperation._ Sheesh. He really didn’t need to pretend being that blind.

But at the same time – I found _myself_ acting unusual, too. Well, sure. I wasn’t in my twenties anymore, always ready to give in to attraction without any thinking. Also, I had never _lived_ with someone before even really dating them. And when had I last been serious about _dating_ anyway? I had rather pushed all memories of romantical feelings away – and gotten rid of any expectations once and for all, as I’d been sure.

 _Dating_ , huh. _Romantical feelings_ even. For Cob’s sake, thinking back, I’d never expected _him_ to be capable of blowing my mind like this. This man, this incarnation of chaos, smelling like explosives and devouring any chance to show that he did _not_ care about his reputation – I didn’t know what puzzled me more: That he was so different from what I’d thought I needed or that I hadn’t given myself to his fire earlier.

Sounds of chatter reached my ears and with one look at Fink I knew the robot kids were trying to bond with her again. Since there were no important plants in need of protection in that area, I decided to just let them squabble, keeping half an eye on them. Had adjusting to the changes been as hard for them as it was for Fink? But no. As far as I could tell, they were happy to have their father back. Me being here probably didn’t have that much of an impact. I wondered – had he talked to them about me? Was that even necessary?

Fink, in the middle of all this, seemed like the one challenged most. Hopefully, Boxman’s new creation for tomorrow would please her like that giant trike had. At least he seemed to be on a good way to being liked by her. And – he was okay with her, too. Hadn’t even cared about my unprofessional performance today. This openness was as confusing as it was _adorable_.

“Heya, PV. How’s it growin?”

Boxman. Cob- I hadn’t heard him coming and snapped my head around. He had his lab coat in his hands and stopped right next to me, rolling up his sleeves. At my sight, his expression changed from self-confident to insecure. What face was I making? I cleared my throat and tried to relax.

“Uhm, sorry Professor – bad timing? I didn’t wanna bother you, just check up on, you know, the progress you’re making.” His feathers fluttered softly with his gestures. I shook my head and forced a smile.

“No, Box. It’s fine. Thanks to your Darrells, the greenhouse is already fully operational. Just see for yourself-” And he was already looking around enthusiastically, his mouth forming a big O as his gaze wandered up the tree in front of us. 

“Wow, PV, is that a – coconut?”

“For Fink’s bedroom, yes.”

He made sounds of excitement and grabbed my arm. “Is it edible?”

“Edible?” I rubbed my chin. “Well, it’s mutant but shouldn’t be toxic. Never tried it though.”

“You didn’t?? Oooh, I _must_. If you’ll let me, that is. I got, like, a thousand of recipes. You – ah, didn’t get to try my coconut cream that one time, did you?”

“I’m afraid not. It did look delicious though.” Oh, that were some sweet memories. These _pecs_.

“Then it shall be the first thing I make for you! And ooh, wait until you taste my famous coconut cake – I can show you, and maybe Fink too, my recipe for coconut junkfish pies! If you leave out the junkfish, it’s just pie.”

“I don’t like baking, but Fink could be happy to – especially if you do _not_ leave the junkfish out. Might even make her like the taste of coconut.”

He laughed joyfully and rubbed his hands. I smiled and gave him pats on the back, just to leave my hand laying on his neck for some seconds. I could feel his warmth through the thin fabric.

_Why not harvest today?_

Shucks – rushing would be no good. At least for the bed. Fink’s bed. But what did I care about beds? I ran my fingers over Boxman’s back and caressed his shoulder, then tightened my grip for a second and took my hand off him. He stared at me, his body trembling slightly, cheeks red. _Ripe_. I bit my lips. Dang, if it wasn’t for the bots and Fink over there-

Two hands, one coarse, one soft, grabbed my cheeks and turned my head back into his direction, ran through my hair and pulled me down. My eyes went wide as Box pressed his lips on mine and kissed me roughly. Oh C _ob_. _Yes_. My hands found their way back on his soft neck as I leaned in for the kiss, bowing down to embrace his body with my arms. Boy, he was _greedy_. Not long until I had to gasp for breath, pulling my head away as far as his hands allowed.

“Cob- Boxman,” I heard myself say, watching him lick his lips. His gaze went from my mouth to my eyes. With a grin, he loosened the grip on my face and placed his talon on my breast.

“Suppose I’m not gonna say sorry for that, heh.”

“Please – don’t,” I said. He chuckled somewhat bashfully. We were still quite close, my body bent forward and my arms feeling weirdly clumsy around his back. What if – had the others seen us? Then, not without leaning in for a big hug and taking a noisy deep breath – was he _smelling_ me? –, Boxman released my body. Yeesh, my back would kill me tomorrow. What about the kids though? Still busy with each other, it seemed. Good. Looking back to Boxy, I saw him grab his coat off the floor and swipe his hair back into, well, the most usual position. He returned my gaze with a glowing smile, cheeks still bright red.

“So, ahem. What are you up to?” I said.

He rubbed his neck, now throwing a look at the kids, too.

“I dunno, PV. If we, uh, don’t want little Fink being disappointed, I really gotta get back in the workshop.” He bit his lip. ”I was actually, heh, planning to ask you to work together, but, uhm…”

“But what?”

“Come on PV, there’s no way I can focus on work now if you’re right next to me.”

“Fuck work,” I heard myself mumble, throat dry. _How_ focus anyway after – this? Boxman’s eyes widened.

“My, _Professor_ ,” he chuckled. “First you’re all about – confusing me with _hints_ and _mixed signals_ , and now- now _you’re_ impatient?”

“I- ..” I didn’t know what to respond. Cob, _this man_. I hated his growing grin as much as I loved it. He patted me on my breast with his talon, gave me one more pointed look and turned around to leave the greenhouse, walking even more vigorously than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this! So much that it grew (ha!) much longer than the first chapters. I'm still super curious what y'all think about it, so please tell me if you like!  
> The next chapter will be shorter again. Narrator? Someone new ;)


	5. Limbo

_Darrell_

Man, how could Fink keep roasting every one of my ideas? Jeez, there was _nothing_ wrong with Pitching Technos. And Limbo would even be easy for her! She was just so _not_ nice. Even though I had been trying _everything_ to make her the happy companion she was supposed to become! But shucks, getting along with her was the hardest task dad had ever given me. How could I polish up my strategies to fulfill it? Hey, wait – what about _her_ daddy? He had been in this new greenhouse with her, right?

I stopped my way to the western exit and turned on my heel, screening the area for his locations. There he was! And she, on the other side of the room, was still busy with her watering work. Ha, perfect! Fastly sneaking through the area on my tiptoes, I approached Professor Venomous. Being daddy’s bestest friend, he’d sure be willing to help me!

My tiptoeing technique proved flawless; he kept staring at the air and didn’t notice me even as I stood right next to him, in a distance that was classified as _polite_. The professor was rubbing his lips slowly with his fingers. Was that a _bite_ mark on his knuckles? Must’ve been that Fink again – how could she do that to her daddy? He seemed upset, understandably! No turning back for me though.

“Excuse me, Professor Venomous, sir?”

He startled, turned his head, and seemed to need a moment to recognize who stood in front of him. “Oh. Darrell. What is it?”

_Now, make a good impression!_

“You know, sir, I have been making efforts to familiarize your minion Fink with our, uh, systems. But, she just doesn’t seem to _want_ to fit in – yet, I mean.”

Shucks, was that an annoyed expression? The Professor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“She’s too hard on you all, I know. Just give her some time, ok?” He nodded slightly into my direction, made a move to turn around to the trees again and suddenly stopped, making a painful face. His hands wandered on his lower back and then he started awkwardly stretching his body backwards. The wrinkles between his eyebrows smoothened a little. It seemed to help!

“We are ready to give her more time, sir, buuut I thought that we could be making her comfortable with a pleasant working atmosphere or some nice team building activities.” Good thing I had learned some boss talk while I’d been the daddy!

Professor Venomous, still stretching his back, looked at me with little interest. “For example?”

“Well, I was mainly thinking of a board game party but I don’t know what games she likes. Also, I remember she likes terrifying videos – oh, and she mentioned something called _theme parks_. That sounded nice!” Man, I really needed to find out what that was.

Daddy’s friend suddenly stood upright again, now rubbing his chin. He seemed more awake, even though a little lost in thoughts.

“These team building activities you’d like to try –,“ he said and took a step into my direction. “What about starting with them today?”

“That’s _just_ what I was hoping for!” I said and gave him a big smile. The earlier, the better!

He smiled back. “Perfect. Why don’t you show each other your favorite movies this evening – fantasy movies would be good.”

“Okay!”

That had been as helpful as expected! And Professor Venomous seemed less troubled now, too. Good job, _favorite son_. I couldn’t suppress a giggle.

He threw a glance at Fink, nodding to himself. “I’ll talk to her, so don’t worry about a refusal. She’ll be doing as she’s told”.

I doubted that, but all this was already more than I could’ve asked for! “Thank you so much, professor!“ I said, and added: “If I may suggest so, maybe you could ask daddy to let you take a bath in one of his factory boilers. He always does that when his back aches.”

He looked at me, nodding slowly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter lying around for some weeks. Thanks to some of your feedback, I felt like posting it today and will maybe write more soon. <3 Darrell was a challenge but also much fun! I just love that adorable robot child.


	6. Hunger

_Box_

“Not _again_!” I cried to myself, scowling at the misplaced components on my soldering board. “Electro engineering basics, Boxy! Not that hard, is it?” But who was I fooling – this just wasn’t the time for rat attack roller skates.

I put the soldering iron down and looked at the messy electronics with pity. Had it been a mistake to go fast-track today? But – no, apparently it had _been_ just as right as it had _felt_. I could still sense his touch on my hands and lips. And… Cob, his _gaze_. Surprised, sure, but – not only. _Fuck work_. Uh. He-eh. Who’d have expected- eh, at least _I_ hadn’t. The irritation in his eyes when I left. That – feeling of control which, well, hadn’t lasted too long, obviously. I sighed. _Look at you_ , _level_ _negative_ _ten Lord_ _Boxman_ , pathetically lacking in concentration like a lovesick teen.

Now how long had I been trying to work? I raised my hand to loosen my tie, my eyes wandering to the door. Dang, if I didn’t finish the skates until tomorrow, this was a serious waste of time in so many ways. So – focus, just fix the mistakes, prepare the engines and connect the wheels, then – no, NOT think of Venomous, ehehe, instead, choose a fitting motor oil, yes, and make sure the tiny feet are well cushioned. Right. I nodded to myself with pursed lips – and sensed the tickle of our kiss once more. Haah. My hand in his hair. _His_ hand on my back. These long, delicate fingers. Just _how_ did he keep his nails so neat, the skin so soft? And- _his_ _scent_. I had always loved it, yes, but I never got to smell it so intensely – and I had never _wanted_ it so badly. My face was warming up again. Cob, Boxy, why didn’t you wait one more day – _or_ take him with you right away? He _had_ wanted to come. He’d really meant it. After keeping me so unsure for so long.

I took a deep breath, shook all purple thoughts off and went on with working on the electronics, now double-checking every step. Better than _no_ progress, after all. To think that last night I had still been making plans to build a matching backpack, too – surely the girl would’ve loved that. But no regrets; she was already a spoiled child, consuming much of PV’s time, money and energy. Didn’t need more treats than necessary. Even though you couldn’t say this treat was directly for her, heh. More like – somehow, pleasing her was pleasing PV. Usual single parents dating dynamics, right? And it had, uh, actually worked out somehow?

I threw one more glance at the door and – wha-t? PV?! Was my mind tricking me now?

“No need to look so alarmed, Box,” he said, approaching me with a bunch of small packages in his arms. “I won’t distract you for long. Just making sure you don’t neglect your basic needs.” And with that he placed the packages on a free spot of my workbench. Various scents started filling the room, and I could instantly feel my tummy rumble.

“Ah- I do indeed forget eating when I’m focused on, uh, work.”

PV didn’t buy it, but his eyebrows looked less judging than usual. “Let’s stop acting, Boxman. Neither you nor I do want to focus on _work_ now.” He opened a bottle of water and handed it to me, then fished a fork and knife out of his lab coat. “But you are right with taking your responsibility as my minion’s new boss seriously. Making her feel appreciated and at home will spare us many troubles in the long run. I didn’t give you that water to just hold it, you know.”

It took me a moment to realize that I had been staring at him. I laughed nervously and took a hasty sip of water, not being able to take my eyes off his face. He didn’t seem bothered by the attention. “So,” he said, replacing the bottle in my hands with the silverware, “You will now eat well and stay hydrated – then work efficiently to take care of your employee’s satisfaction, and afterwards let the two of us focus on our – _progress_.”

“Heh. Now _that_ sounds promising.” I grinned broadly, now feeling warmth in my tummy. Cob, his ex _pression._ That one raised eyebrow and these sharp teeth being exposed as he smiled, leaning in slowly and- aah, his lips. I felt my fists shaking, tightening around the silverware as his hands touched my face – softly first, then grabbing me by my jaw and pulling me closer hungrily while his body pressed mine against the workbench. _Ohmycob._ My face and lower half were tingling from sensation. Wh-which body part to focus on? Oh fuck that dumb fork and knife – I threw them to the ground and wrapped my arms around PV’s body, gasping as I suddenly realized that I had his ass in my hands. He pulled his head back and answered my touch with a smirk. “Mmh. Promising indeed.”

 _My heart_. I gulped and let go of his body, chuckling nervously, then clearing my throat.

“B-but, ahem, _Professor_ , wasn’t the progress supposed to come after dinner and work?”

“I suppose. I just couldn’t help it,” PV said and ran his thumb over my lower lip. “But I did mean what I said.” He sighed, pinched my cheek softly and took a step back, throwing a glance at the packages. “There’s Creamy Shrimp Pasta awaiting your attention. And Caprese Salad with extra tomatoes. And – various other dishes. You do need to tell me more about yourself. But there should be _something_ you like.”

“Aw, no, those sound perfect,” I said, watching him as he bent down to pick up the silverware. Half way up again, his body was suddenly trembling. 

“Uh, I’m sorrey – is the floor so dirty?” 

He shook his head and clenched his teeth, giving the fork a disinterested look before putting it back into his lab coat. “No, it’s just my back – it’s been feeling a little tense.”

“Ah – I know, the mattress in the guest room is a little out of date-“

“Is that an invitation to your bed?” _That eyebrow again!_

“N-no, but. Yes?”

“I will come back to this,” he said with a grin, “but tell me. What do you think about having a late evening bath together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Boxman. Thank you for reading! As always, I'm curious about your thoughts on this.  
> The next chapter is nearly finished and will be coming soon, too.


	7. Performances

_Fink_

_Let’s see. ‘_ Jello Brain’. Heh, yeah. His one didn’t seem to work properly, after all. And- ‘Mushroom Head’? Ah, I’d come up with a better name soon. Just what about Raymond? I turned my head to look from one robot to another, all walking through the corridor together on our way to some special cinema room. Ugh. There was so much weird about the green robot’s design, I didn’t even know where to start!

“Wait till you see our movie collection, Fink. We do have _lots_ of Boxmore-productions,” Shannon said, looking kinda proud. “There are plenty that you don’t know yet.”

“Aw shucks, I don’t wanna see more videos of your boss.”

“I wonder if Professor Venomous and father will be making videos together from now on.” Pfft, what? _Dumb_ Raymond.

“That would be nice,” Darr-, uh, _Jello Brain_ replied while Shannon started giggling.

I shook my head and growled. “ _My_ boss would _never_ do that!” Why were Raymond and Shannon exchanging meaningful looks now?

„But hey – if you don’t wanna see daddy’s movies, what about _our_ movie?” Jello Brain asked, raising his finger.

“ _You_ did a movie?”

Shannon nodded with a big grin. “Oh, yeah. You should’ve seen how we crushed the competition at the Plaza Film Festival!” 

“The audience loved our performances,” Raymond said, waving one arm through the air. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the big package of ice cream in my hands. Yum. At least _something_ nice for tonight.

“Of _course_! It was a Lord Cowboy Darrell production, after all!”

“Yikes. What was it about?”

“Well-“

“Oooh – I have an even _better_ idea!”

“Wha-? _Oh_. No, Darrell, please – not again,” Shannon answered with a frown.

“Why not? – Fink, you’re gonna love this one: _The Doom of Boxman Jr._!”

Ugh, what? “Boxman _Junior_?”

“Come on, Darrell,” Raymond said, shaking his head. “It’s not funny anymore.”

I threw my hands up. “Duh-! I’ve been watching all you _Juuuniors_ getting doomed day by day and it’s getting BORING!”

“Well luckily, it’s YOUR TURN to do it better tomorrow!” Jello Brain yelled, pointing at me way too dramatically.

“Stop fighting, for Cob’s sake,” Shannon said. “Darrell, you can rewatch that baby doom documentary another time. You only ever wanna see that ending scene anyway.”

Jello Brain crossed his arms and snorted. What a bozo.

“You’re right, sister,” Raymond agreed, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I say, we’re gonna show Fink this year’s hot Plaza Film Festival winner, and Fink shows us what she’s got.”

“I am Jethro!”

Ugh, I had totally forgotten the little one. Trying to read his dumb face while following Raymond through a heavy-looking door, I said: “Fiiine, whatever. But who or what _is_ that Boxman Jr., deserving his own stupid film?”

“Oh, you didn’t know him? Good for you. He was our most annoying youngest brother – a collaborative project of father and Professor Venomous, as you must know.”

I nearly dropped my ice cream. “What?!”

“Hey, wait,” Shannon said, “You’re right. Wouldn’t that kinda make him our stepdad, if the baby were still alive?”

“My boss is NOT your dad!” I yelled, clenching my hands around the ice cream and baring my teeth at the bots.

“Not yet,” Raymond whispered to Shannon, and both sniggered.

“This doesn’t even make any sense!”

“Oh, foolish child. Haven’t you been watching those two love-birds, never missing any opportunity to be around each other?”

“Your dad may be a bird," I growled, feeling heat rising up in my cheeks, “But not my boss!”

Raymond raised his arms, smiling like he hadn’t heard me. “Giving each other _the looks_ , telling each other how great of a _partner_ they are. And,” he said with a big grin, bowing down to me, “growing closer each day…”

Shannon nodded. “Daddy has never been so happy, I mean – constantly happy.”

Jello Brain and Raymond, even Jethro, made cheerful sounds of agreement. Tsk, what did _I_ care about their boss? And _of course_ Boxbutt was happy, being allowed to have fun with my boss every day. I bit my lip, staring at my feet while we walked up the stairs to the movie room. But- What about _him_? Less sighing, less sitting around and yawning. Ugh, shucks. Boss was less unhappy, too, wasn’t he? _Awkwardly_ content, even. And he hadn’t turned into Shadowy since we had moved here. _Constantly_ _happy_ , huh. Well, _I_ wasn’t. And this dumb movie night wouldn’t change any-

“Whoa!” I said as I stepped through the door that Shannon and Raymond had just opened for me. “You guys got a whole _cinema_?”

“Well, sure,” Shannon said with surprise in her eyes. “Daddy built it himself. What did you expect?”

I ran through the room and sat down on a seat in the back, staring at the screen. It was so much _bigger_ than the TV boss had bought for me. Oooh, that meant I could watch my pirated movies with real cinema feeling now! And popcorn-? Ah, surely Boxman had a machine for that, too. I wondered if boss knew about this room yet. Maybe he’d even hate it less than going to the movies. Looking at the empty seats next to mine, I sighed. Next time, then. And Boxbutt? Ugh, _fine_. I’d allow him to come, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, this was harder than I thought. I got lost in writing the next chapter so finishing this one took some time. I hope to be able to post the next one soon, too. It's already got 2000 words, wowie!


	8. Expectations

_Ven_

Mmh. That man really knew how to enjoy life.

Though late in the evening, the air of the factory hall was still filled with the humming sound of robot production. It wasn’t possible to watch the machines or working bots from here; I had tried to while waiting for Boxman, but this modified boiler was placed in a rather isolated corner of the building, and the steam rising up from the bath did the rest.

I ran my hand through the water once more while resting against the edge of the tub, then pulled it back up to wipe my hair behind my ear. It was _hot_ in here. I couldn’t help but imagine Box sitting on the bench he had installed in the boiler wall, relaxing after a busy day of swearing, building weapons and attacking the plaza. Unlike mine, his body would probably be covered with water when he sat down. His cheeks all red, eyes shut, a contented smile. _Cute._ Just always doing what he felt was right for himself.

With a deep breath, I stretched my limbs and tried to relax my muscles. This started to feel really good. Would he be joining me soon? I tilted my head back, staring into the dark height of the building, then narrowing my eyes. Good Cob, how much had I been thinking about him this afternoon? About his endearingly soft lips and tongue. How his warm hands felt on my body. The glow in his eyes. I licked my lips. Thinking about it, he wasn’t just a sweet fruit waiting to be harvested. More like – a bomb waiting to be ignited. Oh, I _needed_ to make him show me that energy of his in bed. Or in here.

 _My, Professor. Now_ you’re _impatient?_

Of course I was. Cob-dangit, I had been attracted to Boxman from the very beginning. Pushing that to the back of my mind had just always been easy with returning to my daily routines, excluding him and his quirky way of life. But now, living at Boxmore, how could I any longer turn a blind eye to how much all of this appealed to me? And why _should_ I?

The sound of moving water. Finally. Turning my head around, I opened my eyes.

“Hey PV. Sorry I’m late.”

I watched him slowly walking through the water and sinking into the bench in front of me with a relaxed sigh. Just as I had imagined, the height of the water was just right for him. Heh.

“It’s okay. Did you finish your work?”

He nodded. “Hope she’ll have fun with it.”

“She will,” I said, stretching my legs again. _There_ he was. He looked surprised at first, then smiled and wrapped his feet around mine softly. Oh my.

“I wanted to thank you once more, you know. For the food. I saw you ordered some for the children, too.”

“It was nothing.”

Box chuckled. “I was surprised. Besides – _you_ arranged that movie night, didn’t you?”

“Uh – it was Darrell’s idea, actually.”

He answered with a grin, and I sighed.

“I might have encouraged him to do it today.”

Were his _toes_ wiggling? “Well,” he said, “You are full of good ideas. This bath is just what I needed today. Oh, and how does your back feel? Still tense?”

“A little. The warm water does help though.”

“Would you like me to, uh, give you a massage?”

“On the back?” I asked, and watched him blush. I couldn’t help but smirk. “I’d like that.” _One step at a time_.

Pulling my feet back, I let my eyes wander over Boxman’s chest as he stood up to come closer. With that image in my mind, I turned my body around to sit sideways, resting against the edge with one arm now. Sounds of water drops and a barely noticeable grunt told me he’d climbed on the bench behind me. For a moment, nothing happened, but then I felt his digits pressing into my skin. Slightly first, then rubbing with more and more intensity. Oh _yes_.

“Down here?” he asked, and I hummed in agreement. “Like this?” My nodding lead to even more pressure. Just the right spots, and the right rhythm. _Cob_. That well-coordinated _strength_ in his fingers.

“Perfect,” I murmured.

“Is it, huh?” Boxman said with a chuckle.

“Mmh. You’re full of surprises.”

He stopped moving for a moment, then went on with running his hands over my lower back. “Well, look who’s talking. I still can’t believe we’re here together.”

“Was just a question of time,” I replied, enjoyed his touch for some more seconds and then raised my head to look over my shoulder. “Thank you for the massage.” Box pulled his hands back slightly and allowed me to turn around again. He jumped down with a splash, but then turned around to stay right in front of me. Were there wrinkles on his forehead?

“What’s with that look, Box?”

“It’s just, uh. You know. I need you to be honest with me.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Have I ever been dishonest?”

“That’s not what I meant. I just, sometimes, find it hard to read you. It can be fun, and mysterious. And hot. But at this point-“ He hesitated, rubbing his neck with his talon. “W-well, I want to avoid, uh, repeating certain experiences. I just need to know exactly what I can expect.”

“No false expectations, mh?” Dang, it wasn’t hard to imagine what kind of experiences he had made. So _that_ was what had been keeping him back. “I respect you too much to be seeing all this as just a game, Boxman. The signs I gave you, the step forward you took this afternoon? Felt right to me. But I do not put labels on things that still need to grow. You could say that’s where _my_ certain experiences take effect.”

Looking at him absorbing my words like a sponge, I wondered for a second if he’d be the first person who I’d tell about my past. He seemed to notice the pause in my talking but kept standing there quietly with that attentive look in his eyes.

I cleared my throat. “What I can say is that I do intend on staying here with you for as long as you’ll have me. Our partnership? Can’t wait to start combining forces for our next project. Your children? I am willing to support them. And – your body?”

His eyes were wide, pinned to mine. Well. He _had_ asked me to be honest.

“I _want_ it. All of you.”

Boxman’s cheeks were glowing, his mouth opened slightly. He stared at me, obviously processing what I had just said. His lips started shaking, and just a second later they formed an adorably broad smile. No more wrinkles on his forehead.

“Thank you, PV.”

Oh boy. “My pleasure, Boxy.” I chuckled, shook my head slightly and stretched my legs once more, this time to wrap them around his body and make him step nearer so that I could pull him in for a kiss. Warm drops of water touched my shoulders as he cupped my cheeks with his hands, and I ran my fingers over his wet neck slowly. Gosh, so _soft_. But within a second, the sensation was overpowered by the feel of his hips against my inner thighs. _Yes_. I leaned in to embrace his whole body, move my hands down on his back and grab that sweet round ass, making him shiver. _More of that_.

“Sit between my legs, Box.”

He obeyed, breathing heavily, resting his back against my chest and grabbing my legs vigorously with his hand and talon. I buried my face in his neck and breathed his scent while my hands moved through the water and found their way to his – ah, so soft and yet well-defined pecs. _Finally_. Cob, that felt _so_ good. Licking my lips and kneading his breast, I slid forward to press myself against his back, and to let him feel my erection. A little shudder of his body told me he understood. _Good_. I let my hand wander downwards.

“May I?”

Oh- his hand grabbed my arm and pulled it to his crotch. “ _Yes, please_!”

Mmmh. He felt hard and thick and _so hot_. Boxman breathed in deeply as I slowly started moving my hand. His head sank onto my breast and the pressure of his claws on my leg intensified with each movement. That pain was Cob-dang sweet, and I once more felt the urge to touch myself, but then Boxman moaned so intensely that I just found my free hand raising itself, sliding some digits into his mouth to explore that place responsible for the most thrilling sounds I’d heard in years. Wet and warm, his tongue curled around my fingers. _Damn_. _Don’t forget breathing._

I sped up my movements around his length, one second wondering what he’d feel like without the water surrounding our bodies, the next second focusing on the sounds of his heavy breathing. “Enjoying your massage?” I whispered, and his answer was something between a desperate chuckle and an overwhelmed groan. _Delicious_. Completely lost in my touch. And already _so close._ He gave another moan and stopped licking my fingers, his body shuddering heavily. No holding back.

“PV-”

“Give me all you got, Box.”

He pressed himself against me and I could feel his cum bursting out of him, meeting my palm and mixing with the hot water. The tight grip of his talon on my leg softened the second as he came, collapsing against my chest, still panting heavily.

“Good Cob,” he hissed dizzily. His tone made me smirk and I placed a kiss on his neck, running my hands over his body again. _All mine_. Damn. I closed my eyes, nibbling on the warm skin of his shoulder, thinking of how his ass had felt in my hands. How _tight_ he’d feel when I fucked him. 

Boxman’s body trembled as he took a deep breath, sat up again and turned around to me. Placing one shaky hand on my chest and looking at me with red cheeks and a gleam in his eyes, he leaned in to kiss me- Oh, _and_ to grab my cock with his talon. “Mmmh, _yes_ ”. I narrowed my eyes to focus on his touch, but just a second later, he pulled back. _Ugh._ Willing to protest, I opened my eyes again, just to see the corners of his mouth turning upwards, forming the most manic grin I had ever seen on him. My eyes widened, but Box didn’t give me much time to stare at him; before I knew it, he had already jumped up and grabbed me by my waist to _lift me up_ and make me sit on the edge of the tub. I breathed sharply as he spread my legs and stepped even closer, running his fingers and claws over my sides and finally bending his neck- oh _Cob_!

His _mouth_.

I bit my lip, looking down at his head and shaking from excitement. That _tongue_. His _sharp_ teeth, only millimeters away. The _sounds_ he made. His hand running over my hipbone and to my back, holding my body as I felt myself shudder, tilting my head back, supporting myself with one numb hand and grabbing Boxman’s hair with the other. “Damn, hah, you’re _so good_.” So _hungry._ He hummed, sucking the tip of my cock and starting to use his talon on me, too. I moaned and bent my body, panting heavily, as I suddenly felt one of his fingers sliding inside me. _Fuck_. The thought of his _cock_ in me-

My whole body shuddered as I came inside his mouth, overwhelmed by the burst of sensation for a few endless-seeming seconds, then losing every bit of tension in my muscles. With shaking hands, I grabbed his shoulders to hold on to them and catch my breath again. Cob, how much I had _needed_ this. “Finally”, I whispered, more to myself than to him.

Boxman looked up, licking his lips, and gave me a grin, exposing his dangerously sharp teeth once more. I loved that face. “Did that, heh, _blow_ your mind?” Oh boy. At my look, he cleared his throat, chuckled, but didn’t lose the fire in his eyes. And well, he was right.

“You know you did, Box.” I caressed his neck softly and he gave a contented smile, grabbed me by my waist light-handedly and put me back to sit on the bench in the bath next to him. My skin tickled from the heat; the air outside of the bath must’ve been quite chilly, but I hadn’t been paying any attention to that, obviously.

“Well, uh, about that invitation to my bedroom…,” Boxman said and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, right,” I said. His _bed_. Skin on skin, without water between us. His claws ripping the sheets. Falling asleep together afterwards. Ugh, I hated to turn that offer down. “I’ll join you there. I’m just afraid I can’t tonight.”

For a second, he looked just as heartbroken as I felt, but then he smiled in resignation. “Yeeah. Fink again, right?”

“Well-“ I felt my chest tightening – and my surprise over that. _No – nothing to be ashamed of_. I cleared my throat. “Spending time on her own will be a lot easier when her room is ready. Which I will take care of tomorrow.”

“I sure hope you will,” he answered with a grin.

 _Heh_. “Oh, don’t worry, Lord Boxman,” I said and leaned in to place my hand on his chest. “Want to know what you can _expect,_ hm? Me and you focusing on our _progress_ , undisturbed. In your bed. In here. In my greenhouse. Even your office. I’ll make sure to get to know _all_ of you.”

Boxman’s cheeks were red again. “Well, _I’m_ ready,” he said and chuckled. “Tell me when _you_ are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're already close to the end of this fanfic! If you read it all until here, I'm happy and thankful you did. And if you only scrolled here for the smut, well, then I hope you liked it, haha.


	9. Partnership

_Box_

“Wanting to fight the brats all by herself – that’s okay, I get it. But why didn’t she wanna be sent over in a box?”

Throwing a look at the door where Fink had run off a minute ago, PV cackled softly. “Well, Boxy, I remember you complaining about how it felt when Darrell sent _you_ over that way.”

“Ugh, touché,” I grumbled. “But- It’s just much more impressive!”

“Oh, the plaza brats will be impressed either way,” PV said. “Integrated tear gas grenades? You surpassed yourself with these.” His hand on my shoulder still gave me shivers. He hadn’t moved it since pulling me into a kiss right after Fink had left the room. I licked my lips as my thoughts wandered back to the evening before. _Talk about_ _being impressed –_ I had hardly slept last night, due to that lasting overflow of pictures in my mind. Gosh, and he was _even more_ handsome when naked.

PV’s grin told me he could read my thoughts, and I chuckled nervously, slapping his ass clumsily. A trace of surprise in his eyes, eh? I returned his grin and let my hand rest on his back. “So, uh, what are your plans for the day?”

“Ah, glad you ask. First thing after Fink’s attack – I’m going to harvest the coconut. Will be a lot of pulp for you to take care of.”

“Oooh, _yes_!” I clapped my hands.

PV gave a smirk. “Can’t wait to have a taste of your _coconut_ _cream_.”

“You’re gonna love it,” I said, nodding with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sure I will.”

“But I don’t know if Fink helping me is a good idea. The special treatment she gets seems to confuse the other children. Darrell has really been starting to get on my nerves again.” 

“Maybe they just need attention, too. I’ll think of something,” he said, rubbing his chin. “I still believe Fink will like baking and cooking with you. Perhaps Darrell wants to help, too?”

“Hm, yeah, I might find a task that keeps him quiet.” I sighed. Attention, heh? They’d never needed that before, had they? That little rat really knew how to make things complicated. But – in the interest of our partnership, I’d willingly keep putting up with her peculiarities. And with Darrell’s, too, for Cob’s sake.

“Oh!” PV grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the window. Fink had arrived at the Bodega, and I could hear her crazy laughter even from here. Ugh, but who to watch now? The rat or her so obviously proud boss?

***

_Ven – a few days later_

Even after sex, everything kept smelling like coconut. Boxman’s tickly floof of hair. His wildly crumbled pillows. The chilly air of this big, darkened bedroom. My memory of our first days together would probably stay connected to that scent forever.

I was smiling, wasn’t I? Heh.

Like always, Box had fallen asleep very fast. No wonder – the prodigious amount of energy he came up with every night just _needed_ to be savored to the max, always granting some thrilling and exhilarating hours, and leaving both of us feeling satisfyingly spent. _Cob_ , I was sure that tomorrow I’d still feel him inside me. And if not, well, I could take care of that before breakfast, or perhaps make him feel _me_ all day. Mmh, good idea.

Thinking of tomorrow – _right_ , I still needed to pack our bags for the company outing. Oh boy, there were so many other things waiting to be done, experiments to be conducted and children to be tormented. Hopefully, prioritizing that team building activity would prove to be worth the trouble. I wondered why Fink hadn’t been as delighted by the plan as I had expected – maybe she was getting too old for theme parks? Well, it seemed that at least for the robots, age was no factor of influence. And Box seemed kind of excited, too, heh. Maybe tomorrow could actually be fun. 

With a contented sigh, I turned on my side to look at him. His robotic eye threw a little light on his round face, on the familiar wrinkles and his slightly opened mouth exposing a few of his sharp teeth. In a matter of days, I had really gotten used to – no, _grown fond_ of that look. Did he know? He still asked me every night if I _wanted_ to join him in bed. My own bedroom, hm? Could wait, I’d furnish one if necessary. And rather buy us a better mattress for Boxman’s bedroom first.

Listening to his quiet breathing, I carefully pulled his heavy blanket over our bodies and let my hand rest on his chest. _Warm and comfy_. Boxy was so calm in his sleep, that sight was just as relaxing to me as his awake appearance was rousing. But – rather than staring at his eye’s red light, I snuggled up to him and took a deep breath. Aah, yes. Sex, explosives, and coconut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's done. Thank you so much for reading! Writing this fic was fun. I really enjoyed to think about all their minds and emotions, and definitely learned a lot in the process. If you got any feedback for me, I'll be happy to read it!   
> Also: Here's to my girlfriend who kept pushing me to go on with my writing and was ready to talk about the plot and lots of details over and over. <3 Thanks babe.


End file.
